pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Merfaer
The Merfaer are amphibious creatures originally hailing from the Chain Islands, native to the planet Soluna. They are varied creatures that look similar to fishes, some are humanoid and bipedal while others posses only a long muscular tail with two front limbs. They are carnivorous and have an internal composition similar to that of frogs or turtles, thus being cold blooded. (RPG: "Soluna") =History= It is believed that the Faer may have been around for as long as the ryth have, however due to the primitive understandings of the oceans, they were not discovered until recently. Experts think that ancient scrolls and text depicting mermaids and sea monsters may have been in fact merfaer. Merfaer were originally a mutated strain of oceanic life forms, a way of evolution the way humans have evolved from the sea. Through years of cross-breeding and in breeding the merfaer have developed a highly unique DNA pool. They are closely related to turtles, sharks, and fishes the way humans are to primates and the Ryth are to lizards. (RPG: "Soluna") =Biography of the Merfaer= The Mind of a Merfaer Merfaer are a seafaring people, cunning and witty. They are immensely social and love gatherings, talking and exchanging secrets and information to all sorts of types of people they meet during their many travels all over the world (a passion all these aquatic beings share). Merfaer have a knack for playing around with machines, tinkering with and inventing all sorts of machinations to help their causes, this gives them excellent knowledge in how technical artifacts work. This inherent need to know and investigate have lead to several merfaer in dire straights or even death, it is believed however that this risk is part of the reason why they venture into these sorts of venues in the first place. They learn and master fast and they have an excellent memory. (RPG: "Soluna") The Anatomy of a Merfaer Merfaer are equipped with lidless eyes, pearly and glossy like fishes, they are capable of seeing clearly under and over water. Their hands and those blessed with feet are webbed for faster swimming in the deep waters. They are also able to breathe in both land and water, though the amount of time they are limited to land varies, they prefer breathing in the sea. These beings are naturally lean due to the amount of time they spend swimming in their underwater cloisters, however there are merfaer with an excessive amount of blubber and these are respected and revered in the community. Mighty tails with webbed and opulent fins are unique in a Merfaer, some even regard it as a sign of beauty. Their skin is scaly like a fish able to retain natural oils and water but not efficient enough when exposed to an overbearing sun, thus land based merfaer must take care and moisturize their skin often or there can be dire health hazards. Their skin is also highly sensitive to the wind and water currents running above and under the sea. There is no set height or weight to a merfaer as some can grow taller than Elves while others are similar to human sizes. It is not unnatural for merfaer to have bodily attachments such as dorsal fins, razor sharp barbs, whiskers, and claws. Merfaer live an average of 100-150 years. The merfaer tails are very deft and powerful, capable of grappling and bludgeoning foes. They can wield weapons with their tails and some can even lift their own bodies with it. Their webbed hands pose a problem when using tech weapons, and so it must be refitted for merfaer use. Luckily, because of their technical know-how, the merfaer are able to adjust and outfit their tech weapons accordingly themselves. (RPG: "Soluna") The Society of a Merfaer Due to their unique body composition and nature, Merfaer prefer to dwell in water. Many merfaer live in throngs of people called "schools" whether these schools are underwater or in a busy metropolis, the need for community is deeply rooted in a merfaer and they almost always belong to a group where they can share information with one another. Natural merfaer homes are inundated with water a place only for rest, however more often than not, their homes are amphibious, with a good part of it above ground where they can treat with guests and keep the water prone trinkets that they covet so much. In a city where the sea is harder to reach, an artificial aquarium is found as well as more water resistant forms of technology to help ease the tenants. Similar to their natural versions, these inner city aquariums also have a place to welcome guests. Because of their curiosity and desire for new information, merfaer (those who have decided on settling down) find themselves well acclimated to the trappings of city life where a whole slew of faces and people can come and go as often as the tides. They are quite famous for knowing all the latest news and gossip, especially in regards to technology. It is common to find a merfaer with all the latest gadgets and new gimmicks from all parts of the world. This can be seen as their biggest weakness. Merfaer names are quite interesting to note. Male merfaer prefer are traditionally named like a palindrome, a name that reads similarly forwards and backwards (I.E. Akaraka) while female names are hyphenated repeats of their name (I.E. Sulu-sulu). (RPG: "Soluna") Stats and Abilities D8 Health Die 1 Mind 1 Dexterity Tidehewn ability at first level 1 ability known at first level Can see clearly underwater Able to breathe underwater Regular movement when underwater Susceptible to lightning attacks Tidehewn Being their original dwelling, the ocean and all bodies of water create comfort in the souls and bodies of the merfaer. Because of this, they gain a resistance to water based attacks and spells as well as regaining 1 HP for every minute they are in a watery environment. They must be submerged or completely inundated by the water. Rain and storms count for this ability. See Also *Merfaer on the Soluna Wiki Category:Races Category:Soluna